Darkmagicianmon hood
by airnaruto45
Summary: It's up to the daring Darkmagicianmon and his faithful companion Airnaruto45 to rob from the rich to feed the poor and save Animetown from the evil Prince Fudge parody of the animated Disney version of Robin Hood
1. Darkmagicianmon & Airnaruto

Airnaruto45 Presents: Darkmagicianmon Hood

Airnaruto45 Presents: Darkmagicianmon Hood

A/N: I own none of the legal rights to the characters I plan on using in this parody because they are owned by their creators and I don't own of any rights to the script of the animated version of Robin Hood those are owned by the family of Walt Disney more specifically his nephew Roy E. Disney.

A/N 2: Italics indicates narration

A/N 3: Bold Italics indicates singing

A book appears with the words: Darkmagicianmon Hood written on the cover before it starts to open up and we hear a voice begin the story.

_Long ago, good King Dumbledore of Fiction town departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, Prince Fudge, his greedy, paranoid, and treacherous brother, usurped the crown. Darkmagicianmon was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of Fiction Town. Darkmagicianmon and his merry men hid in mythic forest to elude Sheriff Malfoy of Animetown._

We now gaze upon a white hedgehog with a red gauntlet on one hand and a fingerless leather glove on the other and cowboy boots on his feet carrying a guitar standing on top of the book, he was TLSouldude.

"You know. There've been many legends and tall tales about Robin Hood, all different too. Well, we folks of the Cartoon/Anime and Fan fiction kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest or should I say mythic forest." Souldude said as he began to whistle while playing his guitar before he sat down inside of a giant letter O.

"Oh by the way my name is TLSouldude, a minstrel. That's an early folk singer, and my job is to tell it like it is... or was... oh whatever." he finished.

We now cut to a forest scene where we see a young digimon holding a green staff wearing purple armor, with blue eyes and hair walking down the road in the forest. Beside him was a 21 year old ninja who wore white sneakers, an air bender shirt, gold, blue, green, orange, and black ninja pants, belt for his ninja tools which also had a lightsaber, and a pinewood wand holstered to it. The ninja had brown hair and eyes and on his forehead was a gold leaf headband, while on top of his head was a black baseball cap with an orange NY on it with the letters intersecting at some points. This was Darkmagicianmon's most loyal sidekick Airnaruto45 or just for short Airnaruto. (A/N: Those extra accessories are the presents the team gave me on my birthday as referred to in my one shot songfic up on the roof.)

"_**Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto" **_

"_**Walking through the forest"**_

"_**Laughing back and forth at what the"**_

"_**Other one has to say"**_

_**They both stopped and noticed they had to cross a log bridge to get to the other side, and Darkmagicianmon gave Airnaruto a formal bow letting him go first.**_

"_**Reminiscing this and that an having"**_

"_**Such a good time"**_

"_**Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly"**_

"_**What a day!"**_

Suddenly both of them lost their balance and they both fell into the stream, but they didn't seem to mind relaxing a bit, unaware of a teenage boy wearing the attire of the Slytherin house, we was Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts, watching them with an army of goblins.

"_**Never ever thinking there was"**_

"_**Danger in the water"**_

"_**They were drinking, they just"**_

"_**Guzzled it down"**_

"_**Never dreaming that a scheming"**_

"_**Sheriff and his posse o' goblins"**_

"_**Was a watching them and"**_

"_**Gathering around"**_

_**Suddenly Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran for their lives around the forest trying to escape the goblins clutches**_

"_**Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto **_

"_**Running through the forest"**_

"_**Jumping fences, dodging trees"**_

"_**And trying to get away"**_

Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto were finally able to throw them off their trail by disappearing into the trees and the goblins were confused and set off towards another part of the forest to find them.

"_**Contemplating nothing but escape"**_

"_**And finally making it"**_

"_**Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly"**_

"_**What a day!"**_

"_**Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly"**_

"_**What a day!"**_

While in the tree the two boys were trying to relax after that chase scene.

"You know something Chief, you've been taking too many chances as of late." Airnaruto said.

"Chances?" Darkmagicianmon asked with a bit of laughter, "You've gotta be joking, it was just for a few laughs Airnaruto." The Half duel monster/ half digimon said.

"Oh yeah, take a look at that hat of yours, that sure ain't no candle on a cake." Airnaruto replied

Darkmagicianmon noticed a kunai stuck to his hat, "Whoa, this one almost had my name on it didn't it? They're getting better you know, you have to give them credit, they are getting better." Darkmagicianmon commented.

"Oh yeah, the next time that snake Malfoy will try to throw a special magic and or superpower negating rope around our necks." Airnaruto said pretending to strangle himself, "Ugh! Be pretty hard to laugh hanging from there Chief."

"Hah, from the way you've been packing it, Sheriff Malfoy and his whole posse of goblins wouldn't be able to lift you off the ground… En grade!" Darkmagicianmon shouted throwing the kunai at Airnaruto who ducked his head but the kunai got his hat.

"Who watch their partner, that's my best hat?" Airnaruto complained.

"Oh chill out, you worry too much man." Darkmagicianmon said relaxing.

"Hey you know something chief I've been wondering', are we the good guys, or really the bad guys? You know I mean out robbing the rich to feed the poor." The shinobi author asked.

"ROB?!" Darkmagicianmon was outraged, "That's a harsh word Airnaruto, we don't rob, and we just, say borrow a few bucks from those who could afford it."

"Borrow! Boy aren't we in debt." Airnaruto chuckled

Suddenly bugle sounds could be heard and Darkmagicianmon climbed further up the tree to the top, and so did Airnaruto and they hear the sound even louder.

"Ooh, that sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh Airnaruto boy?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Yeah, sweet charity." The author ninja said bluntly

It was none other than the royal entourage, and Prince Fudge who was an old man with wearing a black business suit with a black coat, a blue derby, and a holding a very powerful wand that had the core of a threstals hair . With him was his chief advisor, Dolores Umbridge a fat sickening woman who looked like a pale toad (A/N: It's how she's described in the book and trust me she's a bitch with a capital B). Between the two of them they had put a heavy burden of taxes on the poor people. They were making their way through the mythic forest on the way to Animetown to tax the people there.

"Taxes, beautiful lovely taxes!" Fudge laughed while running gold through his hands."

"Sire, you have such and absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." Umbridge said.

"In Laymen's terms my dear counselor, rob the poor to free the rich, more specifically…me am I right?" Fudge said looking at the wand that was in his hand. "By the way, what's the next stop, Miss Umbridge?"

Umbridge went over to a map and studied it, "Well let me see, ooh the next stop is Animetown, sire." She said with glee.

"Oh the richest plum of them all, Animetown." Fudge said placing the wand in his neck but it seemed to keep tilting away from him while he was holding it.

"A perfect fit, Sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalrous." Umbridge started going on and on.

"Don't overdo it Dolores." He said getting the wand to stay still "There. That, I believe, does it. This item gives me a feeling of power. Power! (Sheesh how paranoid can one man get?) Forgive me a cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power, mmm." He laughed.

"And how well does King Dumbledore's wand fit in your hand?" Umbridge asked.

"Doesn't it?" Fudge said but soon realized something that Umbridge said, "KING DUMBLEDORE?! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY BROTHERS NAME!" He yelled.

"It was just a slip of the tongue your majesty, we're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so, and remember it was I who persuaded him via the Imperious curse…" Umbridge trailed off.

"I know, and sent him off on that crazy crusade." Fudge said with another laugh.

"Much to the sorrow of the queen?" Umbridge asked.

"Mother!" he cried, "Mother always did like Dumbledore best, which was why they made him the one who had to become king and not me." Fudge pouted then, he began to suck his thumb while he held his ear. This of course made Umbridge feel sick. (What a wuss)

"Oh come on sire please don't do that, you see, you have a very loud thumb." Suddenly she pulled out a coin attached to a piece of string and waved it in front of Fudge. "Hypnotism can rid you of your psychosis-s-s -s-s-o-o-o-o- e-e-easily." Umbridge croaked and the affects seemed to be working but Fudge snapped out of it.

"NO! NONE OF THAT! None of that!" He barked

"Well I only tried to help." Umbridge mumbled.

"Heh, I wonder, silly toad." He thought.

"Look here. One more, one more sound out of you Umbridge, and you are crawling to Toonsville." Fudge threatened his advisor.

Then Umbridge went over to a desk to sit down, "Toads don't need to crawl, they can hop, so there." she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile back with our heroes, they were slipping into disguises and pretended to be gypsies fortunetellers, Darkmagicianmon drank a flask of polyjuice potion to turn himself into a blue haired girl with two long ponytails. They stopped at the end of the road to see the carriage.

"What bad luck, it's only a circus, a peanut operation." Airnaruto said in disbelief.

"Peanuts? Why you dunce that's the royal coach, it's prince Fudge himself." Darkmagicianmon said.

"The Prince? Wait a minute there's a law against robbing royalty, forget this chief, I'm going home see you later." Airnaruto said walking away but he was pulled back by Darkmagicianmon.

"What, and miss this chance to perform before royalty?" Darkmagicianmon said.

"Ah! Here we go again." Airnaruto gave in.

Suddenly the both jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! Fortune tellers!" Female Darkmagicianmon cheered

"Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!" Female Airnaruto cheered

"Get it all with my crystal ball!" Darkmagicianmon cheered.

Fudge heard this and poked his head out of the coach and saw them.

"Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach!" he said and the coach stopped.

"But sire, they may be bandits." Umbridge said cautiously.

"Oh poppycock! Female bandits what's next? Rubbish! My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like, first." He said showing the two boys in disguise rings with jewels in them which caught their attention.

"Mmm. Oh how gracious! And generous" Darkmagicianmon said stealing one of the rings, but noticed by Umbridge.

"Sire, sire, did you see what they?" Umbridge whispered into Fudge's right ear causing her frog-like tongue to enter his head.

"Stop whispering too close to my ear." Fudge said unaware of Airnaruto snatching all the jewels in his mouth.

Zim panicked and did the same thing to Fudge's other ear and that got him angry.

"Aah! Dolores! Oh, you've spoken your last word." Then he stuffed Umbridge into a basket and sat on it practically flattening her inside. "Suspicious old toad."

"Masterfully done, Your Excellency." Darkmagicianmon said closing the drapes causing the room to be dark. "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Sire. Ooh! From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!"

Outside Airnaruto was preparing the Crystal Ball, he took out a jar of fireflies and let them out through a hole underneath the table where the crystal ball was "Ok, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow!" He said as the insects were released from their air tight prison.

"We're waiting! Ahh-ohh! Look Sire. Look." Darkmagicianmon said pointing to a Crystal Ball floating in midair.

"Ah! Incredible! Floating spirits!" Fudge said reaching for it but his hand was slapped by Darkmagicianmon.

"Ah. Oh naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch."

"Oh, you struck the royal hand." Fudge said angrily.

"Shhh! You'll break the spell. Gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly... Oh! A face appears... An item is in his noble hand.

It was really Fudge looking at his reflection, "Oo-da-lolly, an item! How exciting!" Darkmagicianmon kept chanting.

"His face is handsome, regal, majestic… lovable, a cuddly face." Darkmagicianmon said, but Airnaruto could hear him outside and he was disgusted by that thought.

"Handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Ha ha ha. That's me to a T, clearly is." Fudge said and then Darkmagicianmon tried to grab a bag of taxes, Umbridge stopped him "Now what?" Fudge asked him.

"Why, uh, I see, um, your illustrious name." Darkmagicianmon stalled.

"I know my name! Get on with it!" Fudge snapped.

"Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course." Darkmagicianmon said getting the bag of taxes from Umbridge and handing it to Airnaruto who was outside.

"Yes, I knew it! You hear that, Dolores? Oh you can't. She's in the basket. Don't forget it." He said whacking the basket so Umbridge could hear.

Outside, Airnaruto saw that the wheel hubcaps were made of gold.

"Hmm, well what've we here? Solid Gold hubcaps." He said as he secretly stole them, but then noticed a chest of gold, "Oo-da-lolly, the jackpot!"

He then use a kunai to make a hole in the bottom of the box and all the coins began to pour into his dress. He then crept around the coach until one of the guards which were all battle droids gave a wolf whistle to Airnaruto thinking he was a real woman, he turned around and gave him a eye-look until he went around the coach only to collide into Darkmagicianmon who was wearing Fudge's Royal robes, their gold spilled out and they gathered it all back up.

Then the drapes opened up and revealed Fudge who was only wearing his long full body underwear, he then noticed the two fake gypsies running right past him, and Darkmagicianmon chuckled at him.

"ROBBED!" he shouted noticing his robes were gone. "I"VE BEEN ROBBED, DOLORES! YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!"

Umbridge heard this and hopped out of the basket and stood before Fudge and noticed that he was not wearing his robes.

"Heh, I've been robbed." He said sheepishly.

"OF COURSE YOU"VE BEEN ROBBED!" Umbridge yelled at him.

"Oo-da-lolly! Oo-da-lolly!" Darkmagicianmon cheered as he and Airnaruto ran for it.

"Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms." Airnaruto cheered

"After them, you fools!" Fudge shouted as his entourage ran after them, but the wheels had been robbed also causing the coach to fall apart, and Prince Fudge to fall in the mud "No, no, no, no!" he cried.

"I knew it, I knew it! I just knew this was going to happen, I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!" Umbridge said seeing that Fudge was holding a hand mirror above her head, "Seven years bad…" Her head got smashed with the mirror, "Luck, that's what it is. Besides, you broke your mothers mirror." She pointed out to Fudge.

"Ohh, Mommy!" He cried as he sucked his thumb again after realizing what he did but notices mud on it, "I've got dirty a thumb." He complained.

(ROFLMAOTD, how was that for laughs? I still can't believe I'm doing this; you'll love what I have in store next time. So please leave me a review but no flames and I don't take constructive criticism too well either.)

ROFLMAOTD (Rolling on floor laughing my ass off to death.)


	2. Life in Anime Town

Chapter 2: Life in Anime Town

Chapter 2: Life in Anime Town

Back in Anime town, Prince Fudge was furious upon discovering that he had been tricked, and when he arrived at Anime he wanted revenge. Rewards were posted for the capture of the thieves, but of course, the pair remained free.

"Well even though Prince Fudge offered a reward for the capture of Darkmagicianmon, that sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's a good thing he did, because with the taxes on all the poor folks of Anime town were starving to death." Souldude said as he looked over at a bunch of poor people struggling to live, and getting what little food they could from their families since they were placed in stockades for being considered tax dodgers. Souldude walked around until he looked around the corner and saw a teenage boy wearing Slytherin attire strutting around humming to himself. "Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself, the "Honorable" Sheriff Draco Malfoy of Anime town.

"Every town has its taxes too, and the taxes is due Doo dee doo doo doo." Malfoy sang until he peeked around the corner and saw a guy who wore an orange and black jumpsuit and wore a black leaf headband on his head the jumpsuit was underneath his traditional friar's robe, he also had blonde hair, blue eyes, and six whisker shaped birthmarks on is cheeks three on each side. He was Naruto Uzumaki the friar at the local church "Well looky there, Friar Naruto, the old do-gooder out doing good as usual.

The one known as Naruto walked down the street and entered a place where another boy with a leg in a cast called Rock Lee who was working with steel.

"Well good morning Friar Naruto." Lee said.

"Shhh. For you Bushy Brow from Darkmagicianmon." Naruto said handing Lee a small sack of gold.

"God bless that Darkmagicianmon." Lee replied.

Meanwhile outside Sheriff Malfoy walked up to the door and knocked on it and heard their voices.

'_It's Malfoy! Hurry hide it quick!' _Naruto could be heard.

"Here I come, ready or not!" Malfoy shouted as he walked in, "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector." He greeted. (A/N: Can you say bullshit?)

"Oh can't ya take it easy on me Malfoy, what with this busted leg, you know, I-I'm way behind in me work, Sheriff." Lee said showing him his leg.

"I can see that Lee, but you're way behind with your taxes too." Malfoy replied showing pretty much no pity.

"Oh have a bit of heart, Malfoy! Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Lee, you better sit down and rest." Naruto said pulling out a chair.

"Oh thank you." Lee said as he limped over to the chair, but the sound of coins jingling could be heard from within the cast which gave Malfoy an idea about where to look.

"Here, let me give ya a hand with that leg. Upsy-daisy. Bingo! What they won't think of next?" Malfoy said as he hit the foot and caused the coins fall out of the cast.

"Ooooh! Ooooh!" Lee groaned.

"It sure smarts doesn't it Lee? I know, but Prince Fudge says taxes should hurt." Malfoy said which Naruto knew what he really did and he wasn't going to stand for that.

"NOW SEE HERE, YOU-YOU EVIL, FLINT HEARTED…" Naruto shouted.

"Now, now, now. Save your sermon, muggle. It isn't Sunday, you know." Malfoy said as he rushed out the door humming, "Doo da doo doo doo they call me a slob but I do my job doo da doo doo doo."

Later on he arrives at a home where a woman named Molly was throwing a party for her boy named Ronald, who was wearing a blue sweater with a yellow R and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers he had red hair and freckles and brown eyes (A/N: I don't know what Ron Weasley's eye color is)

"_**Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Ronald"**_The kids sang as Ron received his gift, until Malfoy barged in **(Honestly that is breaking and entering)**.

"_**Happy birthday to you." **_Malfoy sang. "Well blood traitor, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it?" He asked Ron.

"Well what do you care Sheriff Malfoy, you git? It's my birthday present." The boy replied. (A/N: I think it's the British term for prick.)

"It sure is, why don't ya open it?" Malfoy asked Ron.

Ron opened his gift to reveal a coin, "Oh boy, one whole farthing!" He said as he tipped the box hoping it would land in his hand but Malfoy got it before he could which left the boy in shock.

"Have you no heart? We all scrimped and salvaged to give it to him." His mom Molly said to Malfoy.

"Now, that's just mighty thoughty of you, wider-woman. But remember the family that saves together, pays together." Malfoy said, but noticed Ron started breaking out into tears, "Oh now, don't take it so hard, kid. Prince Fudge wishes you a happy birthday too." Malfoy said patting Konohamaru on the head, falsely comforting him.

Suddenly a blind beggar, walked in with a cane, and wearing a big brown trenchcoat, and hat, begging for alms, "Alms, alms, alms for the poor." He said

"Hmm, well…" Malfoy began as he dunked the one coin into the beggars mug and that coin and the rest of the coins he collected popped out and landed in his possession. "So far, it's been a real hoot this whole morning. Keep saving!" Malfoy finished as he walked out.

"What a dirty trick!" Molly said as she went over to help the beggar, "You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself."

"Thank you kindly, mother. Thank you. Tell me now, did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday ditty?" The beggar asked.

"Yes sir." Ron sobbed, "And that git sheriff took my birthday present." Ron sobbed.

"There, there, now." The beggar comforted the boy, "Be a stout-hearted lad. Don't let it get you down." Then the beggar lowers his sunglasses a bit to reveal a familiar pair of blue eyes and the boy suddenly knew who he really was.

"Wow! It's Darkmagicianmon!" Ron cheered.

In a poof of smoke the beggar became Darkmagicianmon, "Happy Birthday Ron!"

"Oh he's so handsome. Just like his reward posters." Ron's only sister Ginny swooned.

"So lay it on me kid, how old are you today?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Gosh! I'm eleven years old." He answered.

"Eleven? Well, that makes you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you." Darkmagicianmon said handing Ron a wizard's belt with a wand, a long sword, and other wizard equipment.

"For me, wow thanks, Mr. Darkmagicianmon, sir. So, how do I look?" He asked his siblings.

"Not much like Mr. Darkmagicianmon." Replied his girlfriend Hermione Granger who was a bushy brown/blonde haired girl.

"She is right there is something missing." Darkmagicianmon said as he thought until it came to him, "Of course!" he shouted as he removed his hat and placed it on Ron, 'There you go." He said.

"Alright, now how do I look?" Ronald asked again.

His sister and girlfriend just laughed to themselves at how big the hat looked on his head.

"The Hat's too big." Ginny laughed.

"Shh. Mind your manners." Molly said.

"Yeah, mind your matters**." **Ginny's boyfriend Harry Potter (A.k.a. The boy who lived) said imitating Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry you'll grow into it pal." Darkmagicianmon said to Ron.

"Alright, I'm going to go try this stuff out." Ron said as he rushed out the door.

"I'll come to, let's also go get Neville!" Ginny said racing after him followed by Harry.

"Goodbye Mr. Darkmagicianmon. Come again, on my birthday." Ginny said.

"Oh Darkmagicianmon, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I only wish I could do more Mrs. Weasley." Darkmagicianmon said and he handed her a bag of money on general principles. "Here, and remember to keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Anime Town, you'll see." He finished as he pulled out another flask of polyjuice potion and transformed back into a beggar and resumed his roaming around for alms.

"Oh Darkmagicianmon, you and your friend Airnaruto risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you." Molly said as she shed a tear of happiness."

**(So that's what it's like in Anime Town, but don't miss next time where the kids meet a **_**very**_** special lady)**

Ron: Who is it? Professor McGonagall?

Me: No Ron

Fred: Wonder Woman?

Me: No

George: Black Cat (Spider man comics)

Me: NO!

Charlie: Um…Jabba the Hutt

Me: NO…wait a minute Charlie what are you doing here I thought you were in Romania?

Charlie: Good point

Me: Read and review folks


	3. Enter Maid Hikari

Chapter 3: Enter Maid Hikari

Chapter 3: Enter Maid Hikari

Where we last left off Ron was running off with his sister Ginny, his girlfriend Hermione, Ginny's boyfriend Harry and their black haired round, faced named Neville who was wearing multi colored sweater, with blue jeans. They were running to a field where Ron was going to test out his new wizard equipment.

"Gee Ron did Darkmagicianmon really give it to you?" Neville asked Ron.

"That's right Neville, and this is his own hat to." Ron answered.

"Wow, I'd sure like o try out your wizard gear." Neville said.

"Let me try Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh no ya don't, I'm trying it out first." Ron said pulling out a magic bow and arrow.

"You're aiming too high." Ginny said.

"Am not, watch this!" he said as he fired his arrow over the field and it landed in the backyard of Fudge's castle.

"Uh-oh, now you've done it." Neville said.

"And right in Prince Fudge's backyard." Ginny said

Ron ran through the field and upon reaching the castle, as he tried to squeeze right through the bars, we was stopped by his friends and his sister.

"Ron you can't go in there." Hermione said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." he replied.

"Well, for starters Prince Fudge will chop off your head, like this." Neville said sucking his head into his sweater.

"Oh I don't care if he has me drawn and quartered, I gotta get my arrow." Ron said.

"Wait a minute, Neville might tattle on you." Ginny said.

"Yeah Neville, you gotta take the oath." Ron said.

"The oath what oath?" Neville asked.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." Ginny said and then demonstrated.

"_Spiders, snakes and a lizards head…" _Ron began.

"Spiders, snaked and a lizards head…" Neville followed.

_If I tattle- tale, I'll die till I'm dead." _Ron finished.

"If I tattle-tale, I'll die till I'm dead." Neville finished.

Then Ron slipped through the bars and snuck in the bushes to see two girls and two boys playing badminton, the first girl had long silver hair, and was wearing a black shirt, with matching pants, shoes, and a white coat her name was Hikari Ino, the second girl had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes she was wearing a blue shirt, and blue jeans, her name was Megan, the two boys who were with them were their two friends Chouji, and Twister.

"It's your turn to serve Hikari." Megan said.

"Megan, Chouji, are you two ready?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, as your lady in waiting, I'm waiting. Ho, ho, ho." Megan laughed as she hit the birdie over to Twister, who hit it to Chouji, who hit it to Hikari.

While they were playing their game Ron noticed his arrow right by a tree, so he sneakily snuck around to the tree but hid just to be safe.

"Nice shot Chouji." Twister said.

"Not bad yourself pal." Chouji replied.

"Oh man this is killing me." Megan said.

Then the birdie was hit upward and it fell down Megan's shirt, and she tried to shake it out.

"Megan where is it?" Hikari asked.

"Well it must be in there someplace." Megan said shaking her body around to get it out.

"Oh Ino you look so silly." Chouji said but he still had a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh look, there it is behind you." Twister said pointing behind her.

Ron thought this was the perfect chance to get his arrow, so he made a ran for it, but became petrified when he realized it was right next to the birdie that Hikari was going for.

"Oh, well hello, where did you come from?" Hikari asked.

"Oh please don't tell Prince Fudge!" Ron whimpered, "Mom said he'll chop off my head!"

"Oh don't be afraid you've done nothing wrong." She said comforting him until her friends came over.

"Oh Hikari, what a bonny wee boy." Megan said.

"Who's the kid?" Chouji asked.

"Guys who does this young wizard remind you of?" Hikari asked.

The group studied his appearance and Twister realized something about him.

"Oh! Well, upon my word! The notorious Darkmagicianmon!"

"That's right, only Darkmagicianmon wears a hat like that." Hikari said.

"Yeah, and check out these keen Darkmagicianmon wizard gear." Ron said showing off his belt with wizard's equipment.

Suddenly Ginny sneezed which caught Megan's attention, "Hikari, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh mercy!" She said.

"I don't believe this, he snitched on us." Ginny said.

"It's al right kids. Don't be afraid." Hikari said.

"Yeah, please come here." Chouji said.

"Ya think it's safe?" Neville asked.

"That's Hikari Ino." Hermione said.

"Mama said she's really nice, come on!" Ginny said as they squeezed right through the bars and went over to the group and Ron, "I told Ronald he was aiming too high." Ginny said.

"I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you." Hikari said to the kids and noticed that Neville was waving to her with a lovingly look.

"Gee, you're very beautiful." Ginny said.

"Are you gonna marry Darkmagicianmon?" Hermione asked.

"Mama said you and Naruto are sweethearts" Ginny said.

Megan, Chouji, and Twister looked at Hikari and were anxious to hear her answer.

"Well… um…, you see, that was several years ago before I left for Fiction City" Hikari said.

"Did he ever kiss you?" Neville asked.

"Well no, but he carved our initials on this tree." She said showing them the tree that had a carved heart on it with the initials DM + HI inside the heart, "I remember it so well."

"You plan on having any kids?" Ron asked.

"Our mom's got a lot of kids." Ginny said.

"Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me." Hikari said.

"Oh not Darkmagicianmon." Ron said whipping out a wooden sword. "I'll bet he'll storm the castle, fight the guards, rescue you and drag you off to the Mythic Forest."

"Now, just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince Fudge." Megan said.

"Oh that old Prince Fudge doesn't scare me." Ron retorted

"I'm scared of Prince Fudge, he's cranky." Neville said.

"Heh, heh, heh." Megan chuckled as she used her racket as a sword and acted like Fudge, "I Prince Fudge, challenge you to a duel! Hey, hey take that, and that, and this." She said doing a little swordplay with Ron.

"Death to tyrants!" Ron shouted beginning to fight back.

"Ach! Ach! Ach!" Megan shouted running for her life.

The gang just watched them do that little skit while Chouji and Twister couldn't help but laugh at Megan making a fool out of herself.

"Slice him to pieces!" Hermione shouted.

Megan and Ron began having their swordplay while circling Hikari, "Oh save me my hero, save me!" Hikari cried playing along

Suddenly Ron whacked his wooden sword on Megan's foot, "Oh! Ouch! That's not fair! Mommy!" She whined as she began to hold her ear and suck her thumb like Fudge.

"That's a great interpretation of Prince Fudge Megan." Twister said.

"Right down to the thumb sucking." Chouji said while he was laughing.

"Hah, hah, I gotcha now!" Ron said.

"Oh, mercy, mercy!" Megan cried as she took the wooden sword and acted like she was wounded. "Ugh, he got me, I'm dying." She fainted.

"Good acting." Ron said looking down at Megan.

"Alright kid, this is the part where ya drag your lady fair off to the mythic Forest." Megan whispered to him.

"Come on my lady let's be off!" Ron said as he took Hikari's hand and dragged her off.

"Oh Darkmagicianmon, you're so brave and impetuous." Hikari said as she and Ron went into a bush and pretended it was a forest. "Oh, so this is the mythic Forest."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well, usually, the hero gives his lady a kiss." Hikari said.

"A kiss? Oh that's sissy stuff, besides I'm not even old enough for something like that." Ron said thinking it would get him off the hook.

"Well if you won't, then I will." Hikari chuckled as she pecked Ron on the cheek causing his eyes to wide like plates, unbeknownst to them were their friends were watching the whole scene.

"They're kissing!" Hermione shouted laughing.

Soon enough Ron's friends, sister, and girlfriend broke out into a fit of laughter, while he wiped the spot on his cheek where Hikari kissed him and glared daggers at his laughing friends.

"Well Hikari I guess you'd go with any boy now wouldn't you?" Chouji asked causing Hikari to blush as the kids left threw the same gate they came in through.

Me: Well gang there's my interpretation of chapter 3 of this Robin Hood parody of course there are going to be certain changes and twists in the plot of this story. I won't tell you all of them but here are a few of them. 1. Neville's father Frank Longbottom will be sane and competing in the tourney I have set up for chapter 5. 2. This will have a hint of NaruSaku in it even though I have Naruto portraying a man of the cloth meaning that he can't marry. 3. Twister is that kid with camcorder from the Nickelodeon show Rocket Power if you were wondering, anyway read and review folks.


	4. Lover's Thoughts

Chapter 4: Lover's thoughts

Chapter 4: Lover's thoughts

Later on during the day Hikari was in her room truly yearning for Darkmagicianmon as she danced around Megan watched her.

"Ah me, Young love, it's such a grand thing." Megan said.

"Oh Megan, surely he hasn't forgotten how much I still love him." Hikari said opening up her closet with one the wanted ads about Darkmagicianmon taped to the inside of the door.

"Of course Sakura. Believe me someday soon your uncle King Dumbledore will have an outlaw for an in-law." Megan said as she laughed.

"Oh Megan, but when,When I ask of you?" Hikari asked still unsure of that.

"Patience my dear girl, patience, Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Megan Replied

"Or forgetful." Hikari said sadly, "Oh I've been away for so long, what if he's forgotten all about me?" She said looking out her window.

"From the way he always swooned over you, I doubt it." Megan said.

Meanwhile back in the Mythic Forest, Naruto was cooking something in a cauldron over an open fire while humming to himself, while Airnaruto was doing laundry.

"Hey lover partner, how's that grub coming? Boy this ninja sure is starving." Airnaruto said but Darkmagicianmon was still daydreaming and ignored Airnaruto, "DM, boss, chief. HEY!" Airnaruto shouted causing Darkmagicianmon to snap out of it.

"What? What do you say?" Darkmagicianmon asked

"Oh forget it pal, your mind is not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smelling that sweet perfume." Airnaruto said as he began to smell something that definitely wasn't perfume.

Darkmagicianmon looked and noticed the food in the pot was over boiling, "Whoa, it's boiling over." He panicked.

"Dang buddy your burning the chow!" Airnaruto said grabbing the pot and putting it off the fire and fanned the fumes away from it.

"Ah sorry Airnaruto, I guess I was just thinking about Hikari again. I can't help it, I love her to death Airnaruto." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Hey partner, why don't you stop mooning and moping around? Just marry the girl." Airnaruto asked.

"Marry her?!" Darkmagicianmon asked outraged, "Are you nuts man, I'm smart enough to know that you don't just walk up to a girl with a bouquet of flowers and say, "Hey remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me"? No it just ain't done that way." Darkmagicianmon explained.

"Oh lighten up pal scale the castle walls, sweep her off her feet, and carry her off in bridal style. That's how we do it in North Carolina." Airnaruto said still in disbelief at his friend's inability to ask the girl of his dreams to run off with him.

"No it's no use Airnaruto, I said it wouldn't work, besides what can a guy like me offer her?" Darkmagicianmon asked as he began to do laundry.

"Well for one thing you can't cook. Which is probably for the best." Airnaruto muttered that last sentence.

Suddenly unknown to them Friar Naruto along with his two teammates, Sakura the latter of whom ended up marrying Naruto entered their campsite but listened to their conversation.

"I'm serious Airnaruto she's a high born woman of quality." Darkmagicianmon said.

"So she's got class, so what?" Airnaruto asked.

"I'm an outlaw that's what!" Darkmagicianmon said hanging up some laundry, unaware of Naruto, Sai, and Sakura watching him with concern looks, "That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run. What kind of a future is that?" Darkmagicianmon said.

Friar Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he just had to set Darkmagicianmon straight, "Oh for heavens sake son!" Naruto said scaring Darkmagicianmon off the stool he was standing on and causing him to fall into the laundry basket.

"You can't keep beating yourself like that Darkmagicianmon." Sakura said.

"Yeah man, I know outlaws, and your definitely not one." Sai added.

"Why, someday you'll be called a great hero." Naruto said.

"A hero? You hear that Airnaruto, we've just been pardoned." Darkmagicianmon laughed

"Well ain't that just a gas, we haven't even been arrested yet." Airnaruto joked.

"Alright laugh it up you rogues." Naruto said.

"But there's definitely something going down in Animetown". Sai said as he tasted the food and ended up coughing up smoke, "Well-done, ain't it?" Old Prince Fudge is having a championship warrior tournament tomorrow." Sai explained

"All the greatest Warriors in Animetown will be there." Sakura said.

"Warrior tournament, I'll betcha old Darkmagicianmon could win it hands down while standing on his head, right chief?" Airnaruto asked.

"Thank you Airnaruto, but I'm certain we're not invited." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Nope I'm afraid not." Sai said.

"But there will be someone who'll be disappointed if you don't come." Naruto said.

"Yep, old fancy pants himself, the Honorable Sheriff Draco Malfoy." Airnaruto said.

"Close, but not close enough. Maid Hikari Ino." Sakura said.

"Hikari-hime?" Darkmagicianmon asked surprisingly.

"Believe it." Naruto said.

"And get this, she's gonna give a big hot wet kiss to the winner." Sai said

"A kiss to the winner." Darkmagicianmon said happily to himself, "ALRIGHT, COME ON AIRNARUTO WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR?!" Darkmagicianmon shouted while jumping around doing cartwheels, back flips, and summersaults in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it partner, that place will be crawling with Battle Droids and soldiers, and you know that don't you?" Airnaruto asked.

"Aha! But remember, faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not my friends." Darkmagicianmon said as he threw a magic arrow and it bounced off a hanging frying pan and was sent backwards until Darkmagicianmon threw another magic arrow at it causing it to stop in mid air. "This will be my greatest performance." Darkmagicianmon finished as he caught both arrows in his hands.

Me: Personally chief I hope your right. Oh and the lay out for the tourney is you can use any kind of weapon, magic charms, kunai, senbon, super powers, etc. Well read and review


	5. Tourney Time

Chapter 5: Tourney Time

Chapter 5: Tourney Time

The next day had come and fanfare was playing, as there was a parade of Battle Droids and Dementors were parading into the field.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny accompanied by one of Ron's older brothers named George walking to the stands.

"This is gonna be so Wicked!" Ron said.

"Yeah, and I can't believe Charlie said he was participating." Harry said.

"I can't believe your mother actually let him join." Hermione said to Ron.

"Well he begged her." George laughed.

"And Neville's father will be joining to, I can't wait." Ginny cheered.

"Hey, do guys you think Darkmagicianmon will show up?" Harry asked.

"Of course he will, he wouldn't miss out on something like this." Ron said.

Meanwhile at the kings stand Prince Fudge and Umbridge were sitting in their respective chairs wearing blue robes on such an occasion, for you see this tournament is really a plot.

"Dolores, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat to coin a Norman phrase." Fudge said getting comfortable in his chair.

"Yes, indeed, Sire. Your plan to capture Darkmagicianmon in public is sheer genius." Umbridge laughed jumping higher in her seat.

"Dolores, no one sits higher than the king, must I remind you?" Fudge said pressing Umbridge back in her seat.

"So sorry sir I didn't mean…" Umbridge apologized but she was cut off by Fudge going through another psychosis induced rant.

"My trap is baited and set, and then revenge! Ah, REVENGE!" Fudge yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shh, not so loud sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret." Umbridge whispered too close in Fudge's ear.

"Stop whispering in my ear. Wait, secret? What secret?" Fudge asked.

"The capture of Darkmagicianmon of course." Umbridge reminded him.

"That insolent little brat. Ooh! I'll show him who holds the Elder wand!" Fudge said under his breath.

"I share your loathing, Sire. That scoundrel fooled you with that silly disguise, then robbed you, making you look utterly ridiculous." Umbridge said more in a voice that was insulting Fudge rather then comforting him.

"Enough!" Fudge shouted trying to punch Umbridge but hopped up. "Dolores, you deliberately dodged." Fudge said to his cohort.

"But sir please." Umbridge whined.

"Stop sniveling and hold still." Fudge ordered her.

Umbridge braced herself as Fudge pounded her on the head, "Thank you sir." she said dazed.

Meanwhile Hikari was talking with Megan, Chouji, and Twister.

"Oh guys, I'm so excited, but how will I recognize him?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry Hikari he'll let ya know somehow." Chouji said.

"After all, that Digimon hybrid is full of surprises hah!" Megan laughed.

Unbeknownst to them Darkmagicianmon spying on them in a bush with Airnaruto who had transformed himself into a royal duke.

"There she is Airnaruto, isn't she gorgeous." Darkmagicianmon said dreamingly as he tried to walk after her but pulled back by Airnaruto.

"Whoa there partner! Your hearts running away with your head." Airnaruto said pulling him into the bush.

Then Darkmagicianmon took out some more polyjuice potion this one being extra strength, and then he drank it and turned into a young man with gray hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple shirt, and blue jeans. "You don't have to worry about anything Airnaruto, this disguise could fool my own mother." Darkmagicianmon boasted.

"Sure, but your mother isn't here, so you gotta fool old leather louse." Airnaruto said pointing to Malfoy strutting his stuff, until the disguised Darkmagicianmon came up to him and shook his hand.

"Sheriff Draco Malfoy your honor, meetin' you face to face is a real treat. A _real _treat." He said.

"Well thank you." Draco said, "Oh excuse me I got a tournament to win."

"Well, chief sure isn't a bad actor, but wait till he sees the scene I lay on old Prince Fudge cake." Airnaruto said as he walked his way to Grievous' throne and acts amazed, "Ah… me Lord!" He said dropping his combination New York City and Southern Accent for a french like accent, "My esteemed Royal Sovereign of the Realm, the head man himself, you're amazing." Airnaruto said

"Ha, ha. He has style, eh, Dolores? "Du savoir faire il y a n'est ce pas", Dolores?" Fudge asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth P.F." Airnaruto said.

"P.F, I like that, you know I do." Fudge said. "Dolores, put it on my luggage. P.F. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! P.F., yes."

"And you, who might you be sir?" Umbridge asked.

"I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney, and don't look at me with those beady eyes, toady, and now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you" He said going to kiss his hand but Fudge pulled his hand back.

"Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Please, sit down." Fudge said offering him a seat

Thanks P.F. Nothing better than the royal box. Oh, hey! Hey, what's this?" He said as he realized he was sitting on Fudge, "Oh, excuse me buster."

"Buster? You, sir, have taken my seat." Umbridge said shocked

Both Fudge and Airnaruto laughed at this thinking it was funny.

"Dolores, with you around, who needs a court jester? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now get out there and keep your toad eyes open for you-know-who." Fudge said

"You-- you mean I-- I'm being dismissed?" Umbridge whimpered.

"You heard his Mightiness. Move it, ugly. Get lost, be gone, fat one." Airnaruto said dropping Umbridge and she walked away.

"What cheek! toady. Buster. fat one! Who's that duke think he is?" Umbridge mumbled walking past TLSouldude, Friar Naruto, Sai, and Sakura.

"Now she's definitely up to something Naruto." Souldude said.

"And it doesn't look good." Sai added.

"We should follow her." Sakura recommended.

"Yeah, come on!" Naruto said as they ran off after Umbridge.

The competition was underway as the players were marching their way towards the field, meanwhile the friar and his friends were looking for Umbridge, until Sakura pointed out and told the others they saw Umbridge stuck inside a balloon floating upward into the air and using her tongue as a propeller to glide her way around. Now we see Hikari, and her friends curtsying to Prince Fudge, and the players began making their way down a rug, and among them were Malfoy and Darkmagicianmon in disguise.

Darkmagicianmon saw Hikari in the royal box and decide to charm her, "Ah, your Ladyship. I beg your pardon; it's a great honor to shoot for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself." He said giving her a daffodil, "Hope I win the kiss." He said further wooing Hikari.

"Oh!" Hikari could only say as she gazed into his eyes like she knew him, "Well thanks my grey warrior, I wish you luck, with all my heart." She said that last sentence in a whisper.

"Hmm I wonder." Umbridge said as she floated away before Souldude and the church ninjas could grab her.

Then a big fat stupid human named Ralph walked up to the royal box and presented a golden arrow resting a pillow to Prince Fudge.

"Your highness, with your royal permission, we're ready to begin." Ralph said.

"Proceed Captain Ralph." Fudge said.

"The tournament of the Gold arrow shall now commence." Captain Ralph said.

Then the trumpeters blew fanfare but unfortunately for Umbridge the loud blowing on the trumpets blew her away. While on the ground, the warriors got into position, among those warriors were Ross a friend of Darkmagicianmon's and Airnaruto's, Frank Longbottom (A/N: Again in this story Frank and Alice Longbottom never went insane via the Cruciatis curse) , Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Charlie Weasley, Nukid , The Shadow Syndicate, Ranger24, Danger Mouse, not to mention Malfoy, and Darkmagicianmon in disguise.

They all fired their attacks at targets and the crowd cheered them on. Then Danny fired an ectobeam at the target and he almost nailed it in the center, while Jimmy fired one of Goddard's lasers which hit the target. Nukid blasted a beam of light from his fingers and nailed it on the target, TSS blasted his with his guns, while Danger Mouse fired his gun at his target, while Ranger shot Fire arrows at his target.

Then Charlie brought out a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon which roared and then burned it's targets, "That's what I'm talking about." Charlie laughed

"That's my brother!" Ginny cheered.

Then Frank stepped up and fired a spell and it hit the target.

"Yay dad!" Neville cheered.

"That's my boy!" Neville's grandmother cheered.

Then Malfoy stepped up and fired a magic arrow at his target and almost made a bulls eye, instead of cheering all he got were "Boos" which really ticked him off.

Then Darkmagicianmon went up and fired his arrow like a scope gun and it went directly into the center, the crowd went wild, while Umbridge was concerned, and Hikari clapped.

"A perfect bulls-eye, well, well." Fudge said to himself

"That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go, P.F." Airnaruto said.

Back with Darkmagicianmon and Malfoy, Malfoy was getting ready to shoot while Naruto talked to Malfoy.

"I can't wait to win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Hikari Ino, you'll see!

"Listen young old timer, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better than Darkmagicianmon." Malfoy said.

"Darkmagicianmon, he says! Wow-wee!" Darkmagicianmon said patting Malfoy on the back, "I'm tiptop al right, but I'll never be as good as he is." Darkmagicianmon said humbly.

Then Darkmagicianmon launched another arrow resulting in another bulls-eye, which led to Malfoy gaping in disbelief that he couldn't be better than Darkmagicianmon. Umbridge decided to et a closer look.

"Hah, ha! That's guy's got class, doesn't he P.F.?" Airnaruto asked Fudge who was paying attention.

"Indeed he has, Reggie. Ha, ha! Bravo! Bravo! Yes." Fudge said suspiciously.

Back with Darkmagicianmon and Malfoy they were having a friendly conversation while other warriors were hitting targets.

"Oh… by the way, I hear you're having a little bit trouble getting your hands on that Darkmagicianmon." DM said

"He's scared of me. That's what he is. You noticed that mud blood hasn't shown up here today. I can spot him through them phony disguises." Malfoy said

Umbridge was sneaking around them analyzing the disguised Darkmagicianmon and studying him carefully without being noticed until it finally hit her.

"It's him, it's Darkmagicianmon! I just can't wait till I tell his Majesty." Umbridge said as she flew off for the Royal Box.

Meanwhile on the ground, Naruto turned put a kunai into Souldude's guitar and pulled back on the string like a crossbow, and was ready to launch it at Umbridge hoping to shoot her out of the sky.

"FIRE!" Souldude shouted, and with that the kunai was launched and popped Umbridge's balloon, with nothing to hold her up, she fell only to be caught by Souldude and Naruto who shoved him into a barrel of ALE.

"Unhand me you…" Umbridge began but was sealed in the barrel, "Please, please, I don't drink." She begged.

Then Ralph examined the targets and had the results for the final part of the tournament, "Attention everyone. The final contestants are… the Honorable Sheriff Draco Malfoy of Animetown…"

Upon hearing his name Malfoy stepped out and took a bow, only to be booed which really made him angry.

"And the Grey Pilgrim, from Toon Earth." Ralph finished.

Everyone cheered for Darkmagicianmon, especially Hikari. Fudge noticed this and decided to get some answers from her.

"My dear girl, I suspect you favor the gangly youth. Hm?" Fudge asked Hikari skeptically.

"Me? Uh… Why, yes Sire. Well, at least he amuses me." Hikari replied.

"Coincidentally, my dear young lady, he amuses me, too. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Fudge said laughing under his breath

"For the final shootout, move the target back 30 paces." Captain Ralph said.

Then Malfoy turned to a boy about his age but he was very stupid and very fat his name Vincent Crabbe or Crabbe for short, he was wearing the same attire that Malfoy was but in a larger size. "You heard him Crabbe, get going and move the thing, _and remember what you're suppose to do._" Malfoy whispered to him.

"Right Boss!" Crabbe snorted as he moved the target back, then Malfoy fired his shot, and Crabbe still inside the target jumped up and the arrow hit it in the center.

"Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle." Malfoy laughed.

As Darkmagicianmon was going to fire his arrow, Malfoy shouted, "LOOK A UFO!"

Darkmagicianmon accidentally threw his arrow into the sky, but pulled out another one and threw it at the first one causing it to stop in mid-air and began falling down nailing it bulls eyes and causing Malfoy's arrow to fall off.

The crowd went wild cheering for him, as Prince Fudge motioned to Ralph, and Ralph pulled up a Super battle droid and whispered something into his ear, and then Darkmagicianmon danced around and strutted his stuff until he made it all the way to the royal box followed by Dementors and Super battle droid.

"Warrior, I commend you, and because of your skill, you shall get what's coming to you-- our royal congratulations." Fudge said holding one of his hands, and Darkmagicianmon shook it wildly.

"Oh, thank you kindly Your Highness. Meeting you face to face your High and Mighty is a real treat." Darkmagicianmon said until Fudge got his hand out of his grip.

"Release the royal fingers. Aha. And now, I name you the winner." Fudge said knighting Darkmagicianmon. "Or more appropriately…" he began as he waited for something when suddenly the polyjuice potion wore off and Darkmagicianmon's appearance returned to normal revealing his true self. "Loser!" Fudge said calmly

Everyone was shocked including Airnaruto but he tried not to look suspicious.

"Seize him.." Fudge said as the Dementor guards and Battle Droids bounded him up and the Droids pointed their blasters at him. "I sentence you to sudden, instant, and even immediate death." Fudge said while at death it sounded like he was seething.

"Oh no!" Hikari cried, "Please. Please, Sire. I beg you to spare his life. Please, have mercy."

"Dear emotional lady, why should I?" Fudge asked.

"Because I love him, Your Highness." She simply said.

"Love him? And does this prisoner return your love?" Fudge asked Darkmagicianmon.

Hikari looked over into Darkmagicianmon's eyes, as he confessed from his heart, "Hikari my darling, I love you more than life itself." He said.

"Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone, but traitors to the elder wand must die!" Fudge shouted.

"TRAITOR TO THE ELDER WAND? That wand belongs to King Dumbledore! LONG LIVE KING DUMBLEDORE!" Darkmagicianmon shouted followed by everyone else who cheered.

"ENOUGH, I AM KING! KING! KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Fudge shouted.

The drums played the tune of an execution theme began to play as Grim was heading for Darkmagicianmon holding his scythe, everyone in the crowd knew there was nothing they could do to stop it, and all that Hikari could do was cry in the arms of her friend Megan, it looked like things would end soon until…

"Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your Scythe!" Fudge shouted

It turns out that behind him through the curtains Airnaruto holding a kunai to Fudge's back, forcing him to withdraw his orders, "Okay big show. Tell him to untie my buddy, or I'll…" Airnaruto said.

"Eek! Sheriff Malfoy, release my buddy-- I mean, release the prisoner." Fudge shouted.

"Wait a minute, you actually want me to untie the prisoner?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, you heard what he said fancy pants!" Megan shouted to him.

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I'm the headman." He was jerked from the back by Airnaruto, "Not so hard, you mean thing." He said to Airnaruto who began to press the dagger into his back, "Let him go! For heaven's sakes, let him go!" Fudge shouted out

"Yeehee! Love conquers all!" Megan cheered as Darkmagicianmon was freed and all the people cheered.

Then Hikari ran from her seat and she and Darkmagicianmon met each other in an embrace.

"I owe my life to you Hime." He told her

"I couldn't live without you Sempai." Hikari said.

"There's something funny going on around here." Malfoy said to himself.

"Now P.F. tell Darkmagicianmon to kiss Hikari, or you're going to be my new pin cushion" Airnaruto said still threatening him until he was caught by Malfoy.

"Why you!" Malfoy said as he tried to attack Airnaruto, but was uppercut by him.

Now that Fudge was free there was nothing stopping him, "Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him!" He shouted!

Then the guards charged in as Hikari fled and Darkmagicianmon picked up his staff and battled with some Dementors and Droids, until Ross came in and helped out.

"Darkmagicianmon, Darkmagicianmon, Darkmagicianmon, when will you ever stop getting into trouble?" Ross asked sarcastically.

"Spare me the lecture Ross and help me." Darkmagicianmon said to the Pokemorph as they fought.

Meanwhile with Airnaruto he was using his wind and water Jutsu along with his new wand to fight some Large Dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" Airnaruto shouted whipping out the wand and scaring off the fiends with a patronus of a scorpion and then turning to the droids he focused some chakra into his hand until it formed a bladed sphere, then he charged at the droids and thrusted the orb at them "Rasen Shuriken!" He shouted as the front droid took the brunt of the attack but it set off a chain reaction which destroyed the rest of them.

"Sweet, we got ourselves a fight here." TSS said as he began shooting some Droids.

"Sick 'em Norberta!" Charlie shouted to the dragon which cooked some Battle Droids.

Pretty soon all the other combatants went into battle against them, as Darkmagicianmon was still fighting some Droids, Fudge went into battle and fought Darkmagicianmon a bit until his wand was kicked out of his hands leaving him vulnerable. "Don't hurt me, no don't, don't hurt me! Help!" he yelled as he ran and hid behind a barrel of ALE **(Guess who's in it) **"Kill him!" He shouted!

"Run for it Hikari, this is no place for a lady like yourself." Megan said as she grabbed the gold arrow and poked a Large Dementor in the butt causing it to scream like a girl. Then Malfoy grabbed her by the arm, but she threw him over her shoulders, "Take that you creep!" She said

"Help, Sempai help!" Hikari cried being chased by super battle droids.

Darkmagicianmon swooped down Tarzan style and rested Hikari on top of the Royal Box's tent, "Hime my love, will you marry me?" He asked

"Oh darling I'd thought you'd never ask." She said until they fell through the tent and Darkmagicianmon caught her. "Although you could've choosed a more romantic setting."

"And for our honeymoon… Cartoonopolis." He said

"Yes." She replied

"Animegia, Kokomo!" He suggested

"Why not?" She said

Now some Super battle droids were chasing Megan while Airnaruto shoved some large Dementors into a tent.

"Oh, what a main event this is." Airnaruto said, but he was pushed out as Megan led the Super battle droids into the tent, "What a beautiful brawl." He said charging back in and at the other side Megan was shoved out, so she poked a Dementor in the butt and everyone inside the tent began to run, and Airnaruto poked his head out of the tent on top and looked around and noticed everything moving so quickly, "Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?" He asked

Meanwhile Darkmagicianmon was sword fighting with Ralph, but was still able to talk to Hikari, "We'll have six children, my dear!" He said while fighting the captain at the same time.

"Six, oh a dozen at least." Hikari said, suddenly another fat Slytherin named Gregory Goyle or Goyle for short tried to hex Darkmagicianmon but he missed and it bounced off Ralph's shield and almost hit Goyle if he hadn't ducked, "Take that!" Hikari said throwing a cherry pie at Crabbe, suddenly he was in front of the tent running around and all the pies flew and hit Airnaruto in the face.

"Blackberry? I wanted Blueberry pie." Airnaruto complained after tasting the pies that hit him.

"Attention everyone!" Ralph began but was run over by the tent and Goyle fell on him.

Then the tent chased after Malfoy all around the place until he was up front and noticed the tent was heading for the two pillars, so Airnaruto abandoned ship as the tent crashed into the pillars and the two trumpeters Scratch and Grounder fell off , as Scratch began to blow into his trumpet, Megan popped out of the remains of the tent and cut off the circulation of air to the trumpet.

"Stop the girl!" Fudge shouted but Ron let him have a stinging hex to his back which got his attention turned long enough for Megan to hit him with a jutsu, "Water style: Liquid bullet." She shouted as bullets of water fired out of her hands humiliating the tyrant

"Take that you heartless tyrant!" Megan said to him as she took off running. She then handed the arrow off to Chouji who immediately started running

"Seize the fat one!" Fudge shouted which caused Chouji to stop in his tracks.

"Jack bots attack!" A voice called out

It came from Jack Spicer, evil boy genius who had his special army of robots charge at Chouji who finally came to his senses after the fat comment.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST HUSKY! CHUBBIES RULE!" Chouji shouted at the top of his lungs before he jumped in the air and performed one of his families signature jutsu, "Expansion jutsu: Human Boulder!" Suddenly his body became much rounder and he started rolling over the jack bots like a bowling ball knocking down the bowling pins as some of the poor people cheered him on. When he finally reached the end of the forest he turned around and taunted the droids, dementors, and goblins by saying the one thing Fudge hated hearing.

"Long live King Dumbledore, yahoo!" He shouted before Airnaruto grabbed him and they fled the scene before Battle Droids blasted them.

Fudge looked around at the ruins of tournament with rage "Dolores! You're never around when I need you." He shouted

"Coming, coming… ha, ha.. For I'm jolly good fellow Hoo, hoo, hoo" Umbridge's voice was heard coming from a barrel of ale so Fudge popped the top off and Umbridge stuck her head out looking

as drunk as a skunk, "Oh there you are, old boy. P.F you won't believe this but the stork is really Darkmagicianmon." She said in a drunken stupor.

"Darkmagicianmon." Fudge seethed as Umbridge nodded at first Fudge just chuckled but then he screamed as he grabbed Umbridge and then tied her to a pole. "Get out of that one if you can he said to his minion.

Me: Man that was a lengthy one probably the second longest chapter I've put up since joining this site well next time a song dedicated to the phony king of Fiction ooda-laa-lee so read and review.


	6. A Pox on the Phony King of Fiction

Chapter 6: A Pox on the Phony king of Fiction

Chapter 6: A Pox on the Phony king of Fiction

A/N: Sorry about the long wait folks I was kind of distracted with other things going on in the community. Anyway as promised here's the song chapter you were hoping for.

After the tournament that night, the stars were out the moon was full and fireflies were all around the Mythic forest as Darkmagicianmon and Hikari were going on a romantic walk, as Hikari was singing in the background.

_**Love**_

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**You were just a child at play**_

_**Now you're all grown up inside of me**_

_**Oh, how fast those moments flee **_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on.**_

Darkmagicianmon then placed an engagement ring on Hikari's finger and a firefly landed on it making it seem like it was glowing and they both gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

_**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**_

_**Ohhh, love will live**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Darkmagicianmon and Hikari were walking by a waterfall and Darkmagicianmon led her behind it to a secret passage way.

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

The secret passage way led to Darkmagicianmon's and Airnaruto's camp.

"Oh Sempai, what a beautiful night" Hikari said leaning her head on Darkmagicianmon's shoulder, "I wish it would never end." She sighed.

Suddenly as they were about to kiss…

"SURPIRSE!" Friar Naruto cheered with Sakura and Sai, "LONG LIVE Darkmagicianmon!"

"And long live Hikari." Sai cheered.

"Bravo, bravo!" Sakura cheered.

Ross, Twister, Frank, and a bunch of other of the warriors raced over and gave Darkmagicianmon pats on the back, noogies, you name it.

"Darkmagicianmon sometimes you really amaze me." Ross said.

"You always knew how to fool people." Frank said.

"Yeah even I was fooled." Twister said.

"Twister, I could walk up to you wearing a hat and you still wouldn't recognize me." Darkmagicianmon said.

"That's not true!" Twister protested, and to prove his point Darkmagicianmon put on a hat then tapped Twister on the shoulder causing Twister to look around, "Hey where'd ya go?" Twister asked.

"I rest my case." Darkmagicianmon said.

Then Lee, Chouji, Harry, TL and TSS came up to him.

"Forget him you were still clever my youthful companion." Lee said giving his signature thumbs up pose.

"Yeah the way you made a fool out of that Malfoy." Chouji said.

"No one could ever do that like you did." Twister said.

"Yeah so long live you Darkmagicianmon." Danger mouse said.

Then Megan leaped from a tree and landed on the ground, "And down with the scurvy Prince Fudge." She exclaimed

"Yeah testify sister!" Airnaruto shouted as he began warming up his voice and then he began to sing while TL played his guitar, while Danger Mouse was on trumpet, Harry on drums, and Ross on bass guitar, while everyone danced around **(The way they danced in the movie were just edited dance clips from movies like Snow White, Aristocats, and Jungle Book.)**

_**Yeah!**_

_**Oh the world will**_

_**Sing of a Toon King**_

_**A thousand years from now**_

_**And not because**_

_**He passed some laws**_

_**Or had that lofty brow**_

_**While bonny good King Dumbledore leads**_

_**The great Crusade that just won't budge (A/N: it had to rhyme) **_

_**We all have to slave away**_

_**For that good-for-nothing prince Fudge**_

_**Incredible**_

_**As he is inept**_

_**Whenever the history books are kept**_

_**They'll call him**_

_**The phony King of Fiction**_

"_**A pox on that phony King of Animetown!" **_Friar Naruto sang.

A curtain then opened up and Naruto and Lee were doing a puppet show for the kids using lifelike dummies of Prince Fudge and Umbridge which were really just a scarecrow and an old sock but hey use whatever's at hand.

_**He sits alone**_

_**On a giant throne**_

_**Pretending he's the king**_

_**A little tyke**_

_**Who is rather like**_

_**A puppet on a string**_

_**And he throws**_

_**An angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**And then he calls from mum**_

_**While he's sucking his thumb **_

_**You see, he doesn't want to play **_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As Fudge the First**_

_**He's sure to be known**_

_**As Fudge the Worst**_

_**A pox on that phony King of Fiction.**_

"Lay that country on me babe." Airnaruto said to TLSouldude as he played some more riffs on his guitar.

"Come on Airnaruto!" Megan shouted as she began to dance with him. "Go baby go! Whoo!" Megan cheered as Airnaruto danced with her so lively.

Everyone was having a blast, Darkmagicianmon danced with Hikari, Hermione danced with Ron, Harry danced with Ginny, Luna danced with Neville, while Souldude and the rest of his band were jamming, while Airnaruto sang some more.

_**While he taxes us to pieces**_

_**And he robs us of our lands**_

_**King Dumbledore's wand keeps slipping out**_

_**Of his twisted hand**_

_**Ah, but while there is a merry man**_

_**In Darkmagicianmon's wily pack**_

_**We'll find a way**_

_**To make him pay**_

_**And steal our money back **_

_**A minute before **_

_**He knows we're there**_

_**Old DM will**_

_**Snatch his underwear**_

Naruto then donned the clothes the Grievous dummy was wearing and everyone laughed and cheered.

_**The breezy and uneasy**_

_**King of Toon World **_

_**The sniveling groveling**_

_**Measly, weasely**_

_**Blabbering, jabbering**_

_**Gibbering, Jabbering**_

_**Plundering, plotting**_

_**Wheeling, dealing**_

_**Prince Fudge**_

_**That phony King of Fiction**_

_**Yeah!**_

They partied like that all night and the very next morning over at Fudge's castle Malfoy walked in singing the same song they were singing as he made his was to Umbridge who was sitting at a desk counting the money.

"_**He throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**He calls for mum**_

_**And sucks his thumb**_

_**And doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As Grievous the First**_

_**He's sure to be known**_

_**As Grievous the Worst"**_

"Heh, heh, how bout that eh D?" Malfoy said to Umbridge.

"Wow Draco that's P.F. to a "T". Hey let me give it a shot." She said as she cleared her throat and began singing in opera, "Hoo, hee, hoo. Too late to be known as Fudge the First he's sure to be known as Fudge the Worst--." Suddenly Prince Fudge walked in and listened to the song. Umbridge changed it and trying to amend the situation. "The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chiv--" she began but was cut off by Malfoy.

"No you've got it all wrong Dolores. It's the sniveling, groveling, weasely." Malfoy started but was caught by Fudge and then he asked Umbridge something that he knew anyway. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" He asked to which Umbridge nodded fearfully.

"ENOUGH!" Prince Fudge boomed, and threw a glass bottle of sparkling grape juice at Malfoy, but he managed to duck so the bottle hit the wall and broke and the juice poured on Malfoy's head.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it." Malfoy said trying to defend himself.

"Oh they are, are they?" Fudge asked walking up to Malfoy's face, "Well they'll be singing a new tune. Double the taxes! Triple all the taxes!" He shouted as he then squeezed Umbridge with his fists, "_SQUEEZE _every last drop out of those insolent, uh musical peasants." At musical peasants a sinister look grew on his face.

Airnaruto: Uh-oh now Cornelius is mad. Tripling the taxes? There's no way anyone in Anime town can pay those taxes.

DM: You're not kidding Airnaruto. What are we gonna do?

Airnaruto: How should I know I maybe the director of this parody but you are the hero this time around.

HI: Guys there's no need to fight you'll think of something.

DM: You're right Hime

Airnaruto: Read and review folks


	7. Wrath of Fudge

Chapter 7: Wrath of Fudge

Chapter 7: Wrath of Fudge

One rainy night not long after Fudge launched a higher tax on everybody, all of Anime town looked deserted, there was no one left to be found.

"Man, oh, man. That Prince Fudge sure made good his threat and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation." Souldude narrated but he was nowhere to be found. "Believe me taxes, taxes, and more taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Anime town. If you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail." He continued to narrate as we now see the Anime town jail around the palace, we see Crabbe and Goyle patrolling the place while Sheriff Malfoy was sleeping on a chair, we zoom up to a jail window with bars and see TLSouldude in it. "Yep, I'm in here, too, and if you're wondering how a Fictorian like me wound up here and can't get out despite having an unlimited flow of the imagination river in him. Well you see these hand cuffs?" He asked as he lifted his wrists. "They negate all of my powers, in fact anyone who has superpowers got a set of these slapped on their wrists, and any wizards got their wands confiscated." He explained before continuing. "Anime town was in deep trouble." He said as he began to play his guitar as he sang a sad ballad as he looked around at everyone who was in shackles.

"_**Every town" **_

"_**Has its ups and downs"**_

"_**Sometimes ups"**_

"_**Outnumber the downs"**_

"_**But not in Anime town." **_

We look around and see many of the people in shackles if they were wizards and the special set of handcuffs if they had superpowers looking like they were begging to die and leave this jail. There was Angelina Johnson crying on George Weasley's shoulder for comfort, and Fleur doing the same on Bill, Timmy was trying to keep Tootie warm by sleeping close to her, while Ron tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately the hat he got from Darkmagicianmon was dripping whatever water that was leaking from the roof and to Harry who glared at him before trying to go back to sleep. In another part of the cell TK wrapped his scarf around Kari to keep her warm while Lee was being fed some soup by Mrs. Weasley. Elsewhere in the prison a bread crumb was dropped by Sonic which fell right next to some mice but Jack couldn't reach it because of his chain so Sonic nudged it towards the mouse who took it with gratitude and split amongst his friends.

"_**I'm inclined to believe"**_ Souldude continued sang.

"_**If we weren't so down"**_

"_**We'd up and leave"**_

"_**We'd up and fly if we had wings for flying"**_

"_**Can't you see the tears we're crying?"**_

"_**Can't there be some happiness for me"**_

"_**Not in Animetown"**_ Souldude finished.

Malfoy was still outside watching as the avatar gang was heading back into their cells

Meanwhile over at Animetown church the church bell could be heard and on the inside Friar Naruto was ringing the bells, while Sai was playing the organs.

"Hey Naruto, I don't think anyone's coming." Sai said with well…a sigh. (A/N: Pardon the pun).

"Well your right Sai, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." Naruto said as he walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." He finished and Sai nodded.

Meanwhile Sakura was sweeping around the place, "But Friar how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Fudge taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?" She asked.

"Yes those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church-- empty." Friar Naruto said checking the poor box.

Then Sakura went over to her desk and unlocked it and pulled out a coin and went over to Friar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Sai and I saved this. It isn't much, but please take it for the poor." Sakura urged her husband

"Your last farthing?" Naruto asked. "Oh Sakura-chan, no one can give more than that." He said dropping the coin in the box, "Bless you all."

"Well we were just saving it for a rainy day." Sai said.

"Well, it's raining now. Things can't get worse." Naruto said but he may have said it to soon because sheriff Malfoy waltzed right in down the aisles.

"Hey there Friar, well looks like I dropped by just in time." Malfoy said with the same smug look on his face that said I'm just doing my duty so it's not wrong.

"What's that dick doing here?" Sai asked.

"Sai be quiet!" Sakura shushed him.

"Hmm… well, what have we got here?" Malfoy asked opening the poor box and took out the farthing.

"Now hold on there Sheriff! That's the poor box for crying out loud!" Naruto cried.

"It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Fudge. Every little bit helps." Malfoy said mixing the farthing with other coins in his pocket.

"Ooh! You put that back!" Was about all Sakura could say to him.

"And his majesty also blesses you Sakura." Malfoy said with little to no conscience about what he had done.

"You thieving scoundrel!" Naruto shouted.

"Now take it easy Friar, I'm just doing my duty." Malfoy said.

"All you ever do is your duty." Sai said.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Fudge?" Naruto shouted as his eyes started to turn from their usual cerulean blue to a blood red which meant only one thing. The nine tailed fox spirit within him was getting out or at least some of its chakra was slipping through the seal that was placed on his stomach when he was born.

"Listen muggle, you're mighty preachy and if you're not careful you're going to be preaching your neck right into a hangman's noose." Malfoy said to him with an obvious threat.

At that moment it was like something inside Friar Naruto finally snapped, he didn't know whether he was mad because he was being threatened with death by the sheriff, or the fact he was being threatened in his own church, but he knew he couldn't take it anymore, especially with the fox's chakra urging to flow out of the seal. "GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!!" He screamed at Malfoy as he punched and kicked him down the aisle before shoving a Rasengan to his chest which sent him flying all the way out the door.

"Oh dear me. This isn't good." Sakura said.

Sai and Sakura raced to the door and watched Naruto with a kunai his hand against Malfoy who was trying to defend himself with his wand.

"YOU WANT TAXES… I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!" Naruto shouted while fighting Malfoy.

"Give it to him!" Ben shouted.

"Let him have it Friar!' N.L shouted.

"Crabbe, Goyle I could use some assistance!" Malfoy shouted.

Then the fat henchmen popped up from behind some tombstones and grabbed Friar Wormtail.

"Gotcha fox boy!" Goyle said.

"Here's a little something for ya!" Goyle snorted placing a device on Naruto's stomach and gave a jolt to him.

"That device it's draining my power!" Naruto said weakened by the device which was designed specially to suppress demon chakra as Malfoy walked up to him holding a shackle.

"You're under arrest for high treason to the wand!" Malfoy said placing the shackle around Naruto's neck. Malfoy then turned to the audience to address something.

"Yes I know I could have just used the full body bind curse on him to speed things up but the author of this parody wanted this done as much by the book as possible." He said.

"Oh no Naruto not you too." Sakura said as she began sobbing on Sai's shoulder.

"Oh there, there Sakura." Sai said comforting her.

"Where's Darkmagicianmon when you need him?" Sai said as he, and Sakura helplessly watched their Friar get escorted away by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"_**Every town" **_Souldude sang.

"_**Has its ups and downs" **_

"_**Sometimes ups"**_.

"_**Outnumber the downs"**_

"_**But not in Animetown."**_ He finished.

Airnaruto: Now things are the peak of a catastrophic level.

Darkmagicianmon: I'll say, everyone in jail Malfoy abusing his power and now Fudge has gone as far as to putting a man of the cloth behind bars and condemned to be hanged.

Ross: I know we have to do something.

HI: But what?

Airnaruto: With all due respect milady it would be best if sit this one out.

HI: But Airnaruto-san…

Megan: No Hikari he's right this is going to be dangerous.

Airnaruto: Besides hasn't Malfoy ever heard of something that the church gets called oh I don't know…TAX EXEMPT STATUS!

HI: Read and review gang


	8. To Hang a Friar

To Hang a Friar

To Hang a Friar

After that incident with Friar Uzumaki and Sheriff Malfoy, on the same rainy night over by the castle, inside the throne room Fudge sat that on his throne with an angry look, so angry that one wrong move could set him off. Umbridge thought she should try to comfort him.

"Ahem. Sire, if I may-- may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today." she said but Prince Fudge did not respond, so Dolores thought of something else. "I- I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days Hmmm? It all makes you so happy." she began to lift some coins up from a stack and dropped them back on the stack, "Ahem. Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and, oh, I have good news Sire-- Friar Uzumaki is in jail." Umbridge said.

You remember what I said about Prince Fudge going off if there was one wrong move, well this was it "FRIAR UZUMAKI!?" He screamed jumping off his throne causing a load of gold to drop on Umbridge, "It's Darkmagicianmon I want you twit of a toad! I'd give up all my gold if I could just get my hands uh—wait a minute did you say Friar Uzumaki?" He asked her.

"Did I?" Umbridge asked while motioning to the readers, "Oh, yes I did." She answered

Prince Fudge thought a bit, "HAH, yes! I have it! I shall use that Demon vessel friar as bait to trap Darkmagicianmon." Fudge exclaimed.

"Another trap sire?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, don't you see my little amphibian; Friar Uzumaki will be led to the gallows in the village square." Fudge said.

"Sir, hang Friar Uzumaki a man of the church?" Umbridge asked as Prince Fudge looked out a window. She knew that locking all of the townspeople just because they couldn't pay their taxes was one thing but executing a man of the cloth was something that was way over the line, but of course Dolores would never say to Prince Fudge directly fearing that she would suffer his wrath.

"Yes, my reluctant toad, and when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric ha, ha, ha, ha my Dementors will be ready. Ha, ha!" He laughed sinisterly to himself.

The next day which was cloudy, Crabbe and Goyle were around a scaffold that Malfoy was getting ready.

"Well Crabbe, everything's rigged up and all set?" Malfoy asked.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built boss." Crabbe replied.

"Uh say boss." Goyle snorted, "Shouldn't we give that old trap door a test?" He asked as he pulled a lever which caused Malfoy to fall through a trap door in the scaffold, and only his upper body half was sticking out.

"Jeez, and I wonder why your mother named ya Gregory Goyle?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

Then Darkmagicianmon who was disguised as the beggar from before entered the scene asking for alms

"Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff?" Darkmagicianmon the beggar asked.

"Ha, ha. That's right, old man." Malfoy replied.

"Now what's supposed to be going on here?" Darkmagicianmon asked tapping the scaffold with his cane.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, we're gonna hang Friar Naruto." Malfoy said climbing out of the trapdoor and closing it.

"No! Hang Friar-- Uh, hang Friar Naruto?" Darkmagicianmon said almost blowing his cover.

"That's right. At dawn. And maybe it'll be a double hanging-." Goyle said but was hit on the back of the head by Crabbe.

"Shut it stupid!" Crabbe said

"A double hanging, eh? Who be the other one to get the rope?" Darkmagicianmon wondered.

"Boss, this old man is sure darn nosey!" Crabbe said.

"Oh I didn't mean nothing, but couldn't there be trouble if Darkmagicianmon showed up?" DM asked.

"Well whadda ya know Boss, he guessed right!" Goyle said.

"Goyle shut your trap!" Crabbe scolded him.

"Ah, no need to worry. Sheriff Malfoy will be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, I say." Darkmagicianmon said which got Malfoy to become full of himself.

"Ha, ha. You hear that, guys? For being blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, ha, I say." Malfoy said.

"Boss, I've still got a hunch that old coot knows too much." Crabbe said as Darkmagicianmon began walking away.

"Oh shut up Crabbe, he's just a harmless blind beggar." Malfoy said.

As Darkmagicianmon walked away asking for alms as he made it outside the castle where Airnaruto was waiting, and they met up there and Darkmagicianmon's polyjuice potion expired causing him to revert back to his true form.

"Chief, we can't let them hang Friar Naruto!" Airnaruto said

"A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he has." Darkmagicianmon said.

"A jailbreak?! There's no way we can…" Airnaruto began before Darkmagicianmon cut him off.

"We've got to Airnaruto, otherwise Friar Naruto dies at dawn." Darkmagicianmon said.

"But we can't do it alone." Airnaruto said.

"Who says we are? You know what to do?" Darkmagicianmon asked as Airnaruto began some hand signs and pressed his hand to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted as a metallic grey scorpion the size of a man with beady black eyes and a red tail stinger appeared before them.

"What is your will Master Airnaruto?" the scorpion asked.

"Scorpinok (Beast Wars), find Ross, TSS, and Charlie, Megan, Danger, and anyone else who hasn't been imprisoned yet go, go!" Airnaruto commanded.

"Got it! Scorpinok: maximize!" The scorpion said as he transformed into his robot form and then ran off the speed of light.

Darkmagicianmon then looked at Airnaruto and asked him something that was bugging him.

"Why did he say maximize? I thought Scorpinok was a Predacon." Darkmagicianmon asked.

"He was but when I first summoned him I asked Wormtail if he could help me in reprogram into a maximal and as an added bonus we upgraded him to a transmetal body." Airnaruto explained.

Time Lapse

Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto, Megan, Hikari, Sakura, Sai and whatever was left of their gang meet up outside of the castle gates.

"Wait, hold up, what's going on?!" Sakura asked.

"Prince Fudge is going to have Naruto hanged at dawn." Darkmagicianmon said.

"He's gone too far!" TSS said.

"I know." Airnaruto said.

"So what do we do?" Danger mouse asked.

"What can we do?" Ross asked.

"What!" they all responded to Ross.

"I agree with Ross." Sai said. "Look at us, this is all we have left, if Fudge gets his hands on us, then we'll be hanged to." He said solemnly.

"Sai, I swear you've hung out in Root corp. for so long, I told you to think positive about things." Ross said.

"Ross is right!" Megan said, "This has gone on far enough."

"It's time we show that creep we mean business!" Sakura said to which her inner self replied, _"Yeah he's gonna pay for taking Naruto away from us CHA!"._

"That's the spirit, but Hikari I can't let you come." Darkmagicianmon said to his love.

"What, but Sempai…" Hikari said trying to make an argument for why she should come.

"No buts Hime, I can't take the chances, if anything happens to you, I'll never live with myself." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Sempai." Sakura said.

"Promise me Hime, promise me you'll stay here and wait for me!" Darkmagicianmon demanded getting into Hikari's face.

Hikari could tell he was really serious about this, "I promise sempai." She simply said smiling.

Darkmagicianmon then leaned forward and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, and then turned to Megan, "Megan you stay here with Hikari and guard her." Darkmagicianmon told her.

"Yes sir." Megan said.

Airnaruto then turned his attention to Megan.

"Megan I promise that I'll come back to you with my shield and not on it." Airnaruto proclaimed.

"Thank you Airnaruto." Megan said before Airnaruto also leaned forward and kissed Megan on the forehead.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Ross asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do." Darkmagicianmon said as he began whispering the battle plan to them.

**Me: Hang on Naruto, help is on the way my friend.**

**DM: That's for sure I just hope we can get him out of there before sunrise and get our own butts out in one piece as well.**

**Ross: We will guys**

**R24: Ross's is right guys**

**TSS: But still look what we have to work with.**

**Me: Shut up TSS. Anyway for those who were wondering who Danger mouse is he's the rodent equivalent of James Bond basically a British secret agent mouse with an eye patch who debuted back in the 80s. That's it for now so remember **

**All: Read and review!**


	9. Jailbreaks and Tax Rebates

Chapter 9: Jailbreaks and Tax Rebates

Chapter 9: Jailbreaks and Tax Rebates

Outside the castles jail, Darkmagicianmon and his whole team were waiting outside.

"Ok we're going in, Danger, you and Sonicissocool112 wait out here and if things get bad, you come and get us." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Roger that." Danger said.

"I can't believe we have to wait out here."SSISC112 grumbled.

"This is no time to get upset over positions Andrew." Ross said.

"Yeah we all got our part." Sai said.

"Alright guys, we're going in." Darkmagicianmon said as he, Airnaruto, TSS, Chouji, Sai, Sakura, Ranger, Ben, and Ross climbed over the wall and looked down on the other side to see the scaffold ready.

Meanwhile they looked in the distance and saw Droids, and Large ogres guarding the entrance to Prince Fudge's tower, while Dementors were patrolling on other parts of the castle. They just managed to slip by the guards and to the ground, where they noticed Crabbe and Goyle guarding the jails door while Malfoy was sleeping on a stool in front of the door. Suddenly Crabbe was heading for them.

"That fat blob's coming." Ben said.

"What do we do?" Ross asked.

"Leave that to me. Good thing Harry let me borrow his invisibility cloak before he got captured." Airnaruto said wrapping himself and everybody except Darkmagicianmon and Ross in the cloak turning them invisible, while the two authors held up camouflage wallpaper to the walls hiding them.

Crabbe was walking right past them but looked around thinking he was begin watched, but seeing no one around he proceeded patrolling, while they made their way over behind a small wall, Goyle was walking up to it and lowered his blaster, as Airnaruto tried to grab him.

"ONE O'CLOCK! AND ALL'S WELL!" Goyle called out, unfortunately Airnaruto had to hide again, what was funny though was it was really three o'clock.

Malfoy just woke up after Goyle's report, "Goyle, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours." Malfoy muttered sleepily.

"Yeah boss, uh do you mean by adding or subtracting?" Goyle asked stupidly

"Just forget it." Malfoy replied obviously in no mood to deal with Goyle's stupidity.

"Right boss!" Goyle said going back onto patrol.

"Goyle, how can I sleep with you yelling all's well all the time?" Malfoy asked, as Crabbe walked up to him.

"Hey boss, everything ain't all's well. I got the feeling in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute." Crabbe began but was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Jeez Crabbe point your crossbow, the other way." Malfoy said pointing the weapon in another direction. **(In the movie it was a crossbow, yet they called it a Peashooter)**

"Don't worry boss, the safety's on old Betsy." Crabbe said patting his crossbow but the trigger was pulled and a shot dotted all around them until the arrow stopped bouncing around.

"What the heck are you trying to do fudge brain!" Malfoy said smacking Crabbe on the back of his head.

"Just doing my duty boss." He replied.

"You and those butterfingers of yours." Malfoy sighed.

Then as Goyle was stopping over by his wall, Airnaruto tapped him on the head, and pulled him over the wall, and he let out a cry.

"Hey, here that?" Crabbe asked.

"Sure did Crabbe, there's something funny going on around here, come on you cover me." Malfoy said as he was creeping around with Crabbe right behind him, but froze when the tip of the crossbow poked him in the behind. "Wait a minute, is the safety on old Betsy?" He asked Crabbe cautiously.

"You bet boss." He replied.

"_That's _what I'm afraid of, you go first." Malfoy said as Crabbe went in front of him while Malfoy got out his wand, "ALRIGHT YOU IN THERE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Malfoy yelled.

Around the corner was Goyle tied to a tree with his mouth tied shut, while Darkmagicianmon and his friends proceeded with the plan.

"Yeah reach for the sky!" Crabbe said.

"Guys watch this new performance." Darkmagicianmon said taking out one last phial of polyjuice potion then downed it which made him look like Goyle.

"Just be careful partner." Airnaruto said.

"And don't blow it." Ross said.

Darkmagicianmon then walked out and pretending to be Goyle, "Jehoshaphat, Crabbe Put your weapon down." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Oh Crabbe it's only Goyle, now get back to your patrol! On the double get!" Malfoy said to Crabbe shooing him away.

"I'm going, I'm going." He replied.

"That Crabbe, he's getting everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna be happening. That friar will dangle from the gallows come daybreak." Malfoy said.

Darkmagicianmon then sat Malfoy back in his seat, "Boss, why don't you just sit yourself down here kind of cozy-like?" Darkmagicianmon said to his dimwitted foe.

"Thanks Goyle." Malfoy said.

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming, why don't you…let me loosen that belt? Rock-a-bye Boss, just you relax." Darkmagicianmon began to sing as he loosened the belt and snatched the keys, and began to unlock the door but the sound of unlocking woke him up so Darkmagicianmon hid they keys.

"Wow Goyle, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time." Malfoy said dreamily.

"Rock-a-bye Boss, just you relax, dum, pump, pump… Do, do, do, do…." Darkmagicianmon hummed as he motioned his friends to come over, which they did, they entered the gates and were given they keys, but when they closed the door it caused too much noise.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Crabbe shouted letting off a blast, which woke Malfoy up, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it, Sheriff! The door! The door!" he shouted running over to Malfoy, but was unknowingly tripped by Darkmagicianmon who stuck his staff out causing Crabbe to trip and slide towards Malfoy while sticking his crossbow to the ground and sliding over to Malfoy who looked scorned.

"Now, for the last time. No more false alarms." He said kicking Crabbe in the butt.

"Alright, Airnaruto, you Ben, Sai, Sakura, and Chouji release Friar Naruto and the others. Ross, Ranger , TSS, will go visit the royal treasury." Darkmagicianmon whispered to them and they all went their separate ways.

As they made their way up the jail cells, they began looking around.

"He's gotta be around here." Ben said.

"Guys, over here." Sakura called out.

"What's up Sakura?" Airnaruto asked.

"Found something?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, look." She said pointing to a cell with a hanging notice on it.

They opened the cell to see their beloved friar sitting on the ground with his wrists in shackles, connected to chains that are stuck to the wall. The light shinned on his as the door opened up he thought it was the angel of death, taking him away.

"Naruto, you alright?" Sakura asked.

"It's us." Sai said.

He looked up and saw all his friends around him, "Oh, Airnaruto, Sakura, Ben, Sai, Chouji, it can't be!" he cried.

"Shh, quiet, we're busting you outta here." Airnaruto said releasing him from his shackles.

"Thank God, my prayers have been answered." Naruto rejoiced

"Friar we haven't much time, where are the others?" Ben asked.

"There in the other room." He answered.

They went into the other room, where everyone was sleeping. They worked quickly to release everyone.

"Souldude, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." He replied.

"Don't worry, we're getting you outta here." Sai said.

"Up you go Bushy brows." Naruto said helping Lee to his feet.

"Bill, Fleur, don't worry we're helping you out." Airnaruto said releasing them and returning their wands to them.

"Thank you Airnaruto." Fleur said.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Bill said.

"Don't worry mam I gotcha." Sai said releasing Molly and her children from their shackles and returning their wands to them.

"Thank you young man." Molly said giving him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

Meanwhile Ron was just released by Naruto, "Alright I'm ready. Where are the bad guys?" He asked pulling out his returned arsenal.

"Easy there son." Naruto said holding him back."

"Hey look out here." Souldude said looking out the window and saw Darkmagicianmon, Ross, TSS, and Ranger scaling the walls up to Fudge's chamber.

As they made it to the balcony they looked in and saw each of them sleeping in their own beds. Bags of gold are everywhere.

"Darkmagicianmon! I'll get even with you." Fudge mumbled in his sleep.

"The guys thick in his sleep, as he is awake." Ranger said.

"Alright, got an arrow Ranger?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Right here." Ranger said.

They then fired their arrows with rope attached to them into the jail window and Airnaruto caught them and slid them through a hook on the wall and fired them back creating a clothesline.

"Alright, we'll have to act fast." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Alright, let's do this." TSS said as Darkmagicianmon and the rest of the gang began tying sacks of gold to the clothesline as it was being pulled over into the jail cell where everybody was helping themselves to a bag or a few.

"Ha, ha. Praise the Lord and pass the taxes rebates!" Naruto said handing out sacks.

"Come one, follow me." Airnaruto said leading them out of the jail, but peeked out and saw Malfoy still sleeping, however some of the gold escaped the bags and woke up Malfoy, but Airnaruto acted quickly.

Then Crabbe came around the corner, "Boss, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feeling…" he began but noticed it was Airnaruto wearing Malfoy's clothes, although they looked a little tight on him.

"Friar, get going Hurry!" Airnaruto shouted!

Naruto was leading everybody away, as it began to become dawn. Darkmagicianmon, Ranger, Ross, and TSS were just about finished.

"There's only one left."TSS pointed to one held by Fudge.

"I'll get it." Darkmagicianmon said reaching for it.

Prince Fudge was already sucking his thumb, and when Darkmagicianmon pulled his arms back to get the sack, but Fudge made a weird sound trying to find his thumb, "Oh, oh, oh, oh ah…" he mumbled without his thumb in his mouth until Darkmagicianmon put them it back in. They then raced to the clothesline and grabbed onto it, but unfortunately Umbridge woke up, she grabbed a sack and held onto Fudge's bed but the bed was getting pulled out the window.

"Aah! Aah! Hoo!" Fudge cried almost falling out his window but held onto his bed for his dear life, while the rope was being pulled on. "Guards! Guards! My gold!" He cried as battle droids tried to blast Darkmagicianmon, and his pals but they were climbing from bag to bag until they made it to the ground, but Fudge lost his grip, he was sent into the wall, then he slid to the ground and when he recovered he saw everyone running out of the jail with his gold.

"Oh no, no, no! They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards, to the jail!" Fudge shouted closing the doors and looking inside and noticed no one was left, he then saw Jack and this robots heading for him, "Jack bots halt! Stop! Desist! Aah! Ooh! Aah!" He cried as the Jack bots busted the door down carrying Fudge in front and they crashed into the other wall.

Meanwhile Darkmagicianmon was leading everyone out of harms way, "Everybody, this way!" he shouted.

Everyone was heading for the exit except for some who chose to fight back.

Fleur and Angelina being chased by Dementors.

"Bill!" Fleur screamed

"George help us!" Angelina cried

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Both boys shouted as two patorni fired from their wands to the Dementors chasing them off.

"Let's go Fleur." Bill said leading Fleur away.

"You to Angelina." George said helping Angelina up which caused her to blush.

"Ross, let's do this." Darkmagicianmon said as they got in position to fight some Droids.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Ross said.

"I'll help to!" Ron said joining in.

"Alright." Darkmagicianmon said as he took his staff out and a sphere of energy appeared ready to come out of it, "Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted firing the sphere at the Droids blowing them up.

"Hyper Beam!" Ross said shooting an orange beam of energy out of his chest at the Droids burning them up.

"Take this! Stupefy!" Ron said throwing firing a bolt of magic at the Droids which struck them at their center cores causing them to explode.

"We got them!" Darkmagicianmon said.

"Don't be too sure about that." Ross said as Dementors were heading their way.

Just as the demons were going to attack, they were burned to a crisp by SSISC112 and Danger mouse.

"Are we too late for the party?" Andrew asked.

"I sure hope not!" Danger mouse said

"Just in time guys." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Cool." They said in unison as they began fighting as everyone was getting on a two-wheeled cart.

"That's all of them get going." Darkmagicianmon said lowering the drawbridge.

"This isn't no hayride, Let's move 'em outta here! Ho!" Airnaruto shouted pulling the cart across the bridge while in the back Naruto pushed.

"On to the mythic forest!" Naruto shouted pushing form behind.

"Stop, my baby!" Molly shouted as Ginny tried running after them.

"Mama! Mama! Wait for me!" Ginny cried.

Darkmagicianmon turned around and snatched Ginny and tried to make it to the exit, but the gate dropped.

"We got him now!" Malfoy said leading a bunch of super battle droids after him in his Slytherin boxer shorts.

"What do we do now chief?" Airnaruto asked.

Darkmagicianmon merely squeezed Ginny through the bars, "Get going and don't worry about me." The magical digimon said.

Just as the droids were going to pounce on Darkmagicianmon he climbed the gates and swung on a rope and kicked some Dementors at Malfoy. He then grabbed onto the wall and scaled up it, unaware of Malfoy running up the stairs heading for Fudge's room to head Darkmagicianmon off.

"This time we got him for sure." Malfoy said.

Darkmagicianmon finally made it to the balcony and closed the drapes and turned around to see Malfoy holding a torch and swinging it around setting the place on fire. Darkmagicianmon made it past Malfoy and headed upstairs as the fire followed him, and he climbed to the top of a tower, while Airnaruto, and Ron were watching from the ground.

"Shoot him!" Prince Fudge shouted.

Darkmagicianmon knew there was only one thing to do, he jumped and landed in the moat.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Prince Fudge shouted as the Battle Droids tried blasting Darkmagicianmon who tried to swim away but sank in the moat.

They were all anxious to see what happened to him.

"Come on partner come on." Airnaruto said.

"He's gotta make it." Ron said.

Soon only Darkmagicianmon's hat surfaced with a blast mark on it.

"No. No… No." Airnaruto said in disbelief.

"Yes! He's finished! Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!" Prince Fudge cheered as he and Umbridge danced around.

"He's going to make it-- isn't he, Airnaruto?" Ron asked.

His silence made the boy realize this and he began to cry, but Airnaruto held onto the boy comforting him. Suddenly Ron noticed a reed in the water heading for them.

"Hey what's that? Airnaruto look over there." Ron said pointing to the reed.

"What's the?" Airnaruto asked.

Suddenly Airnaruto got a little too close to it, and it squirted water in his face and revealed to be Darkmagicianmon, "Hey, what in the blue blazes-- ha, ha, man did you have me worried partner, I sure thought you were long gone." Airnaruto said.

"Ah not Darkmagicianmon. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Darkmagicianmon?" Ron asked.

"Look, Sire! He's made it! He got away again." Umbridge said.

"A pox on the phony King of Fiction! Oo-da-lolly!" Darkmagicianmon and Ron cheered.

"Oh no! It's so miserably unfair." Prince Fudge whined like the little baby that he was.

"I tried to tell you, but no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps never work and now look at your mother's castle." Umbridge said looking at the tower still burning and unaware of Prince Fudge getting ready to hit her with the Cruciatis curse but stopped at the thought of his mom.

"Aah! Mommy!" He whined and began to suck on his thumb while his other hand tried to hit Umbridge with the curse.

"Aah, No! Sire!" Umbridge shouted running away from Fudge.

"You imbecile bullfrog!" He insulted her.

"Please! Oh! No!" Umbridge begged while dodging the curses

"Procrastinating pest!" Fudge said again

"No!" Umbridge screamed.

"You clumsy klutz!" Fudge said again

"Save me!" Umbridge screamed

"You eel in toad's clothing!" Fudge scolded.

Prince Fudge chased Umbridge all around the castle and back into the burning castle.

"Help! He's gone stark raving mad!" Umbridge shouted as her voice echoed throughout the palace, which gave off a spooky kind of echo. **(Spooky isn't it?)**

**Airnaruto: Well I'm glad that went well.**

**DM: I'll say the next chapter will wrap this story up.**

**Airnaruto: So please folks read and review!**


	10. Epilogue: Double Wedding Ending

Epilogue: Double Wedding Ending

Epilogue: Double Wedding Ending

Some time later, Animetown was full of life again flowers, trees, and the sun shinned brightly on it. TLSouldude was walking around humming to himself but he stopped in front of an old reward poster with a new title: Pardoned by order of King Dumbledore.

"Ha, ha, ha you know I thought we'd never get rid of those three rascals but lucky for us folks, King Atem returned and well he just straightened everything out." TL said pointing over to Prince Fudge, Lady Umbridge, and Sheriff Malfoy dressed in black and white jailers outfits working in the Royal Rock pile.

Prince Fudge broke a stone in half and it fell on his foot, "Oooh! Aah! Oooh! Oooh! Ouch! Ooh!" He whined.

"Ha, ha serves you right for treating me like garbage." Umbridge chuckled under her breath at Fudge's misfortune.

Suddenly Church bells began tolling, "Say, we'd better get over the church, it sounds like somebody's getting hitched." He said running for the church.

At the church everyone was waiting outside as the doors flung open as Hermione and Ginny were throwing flowers all around and Darkmagicianmon and Hikari Ino walked out hand in hand.

"Long live Darkmagicianmon and Hikari Ino!" The crowd cheered as Hikari kissed her new man and they both smiled happily. They were then followed out by Airnaruto and Megan who also got hitched as Megan also kissed her new husband and then none other than King Dumbledore with the elder wand rightfully in his hand emerged from the church, with Friar Uzumaki who kissed his cape showing him his gratitude.

"Long live King Dumbledore!" The crowd cheered.

"Oh, Friar Uzumaki, it appears that I have an outlaw for an in-law ha, ha, ha." He began laughing followed by Naruto.

"That's a good one your highness." Friar Naruto said.

As Darkmagicianmon and Hikari got into their carriage, Ron tried to get onto the coach.

"Gee, Ron, how come you're going?" Neville asked.

"Well, Darkmagicianmon's going to have kids, so somebody's gotta keep things all right." He replied as Airnaruto helped up onto the coach.

"Ho!" Airnaruto cheered as the carriage rode off.

"Oh, I've never been so happy." Chouji said drying his eyes.

Then Hikari threw the bouquet, Ginny thought she had it but was caught by Hermione, this of course made Ginny angry, but Hermione gave the bouquet to Ginny who then eyed Harry, and he could tell what she was thinking and they embraced in a kiss. Meanwhile back at the Royal rock pile, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the tree minding their own business until Goyle noticed the carriage pulling away.

"Hey, here comes the bride, Crabbe! Present… arms!" Goyle snorted.

Crabbe presented his arms but accidentally fired an arrow from his crossbow and it was darting around them, Prince Fudge, Lady Umbridge, and Sheriff Malfoy, until it finally made a small hole on the heart of the sign on the back on the carriage that said "Just Married."

"Well, folks, that's the way it really happened." Souldude narrated as the Carriage pulled away and Darkmagicianmon pulled the curtain of the carriage down so they could have privacy.

_**Love goes on and on**_

_**OO-da-lolly**_

_**Oo-da-lolly**_

_**Golly what a day**_

_**OO-da-lolly**_

_**Oo-da-lolly**_

_**Golly what a day**_

**The End!**

Airnaruto: Well gang this parody is now complete after a little less than a month.

DM: I'm still flattered you made Hikari and I the lead roles for this parody Airnaruto.

Airnaruto: What can I say chief? You made me the main hero in your parody of the great mouse detective, so I made you the hero in my parody of Robin Hood so we're even.

HI: Thank you Airnaruto-san. So what will be your next parody?

Airnaruto: Well milady I have the whole Do it a Capella show parody planned for the holidays but I'm torn of what story I should do next but I've narrowed it down to these choices.

Tree ship down: a parody of Water ship down

Author fighters: Mortal Kombat

A second season parody of where in the world is Carmen San Diego?

an anime version of South Park

a series of songfics of my choosing

HI: tough choices

Airnaruto: I'll say. Anyway that's it folks so remember read, review, and vote folks!


End file.
